This invention claims priority to German Priority Application 101 08 988.0, filed Feb. 23, 2001, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. This invention claims priority to German Priority Application 101 08 989.9, filed Feb. 23, 2001, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. This invention claims priority to German Priority Application 101 18 702.5, filed Apr. 12, 2001, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. This invention claims priority to German Priority Application 101 18 703.3, filed Apr. 12, 2001, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. This invention claims priority to German Priority Application 101 57 613.7, filed Nov. 26, 2001, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to shutter control for the integration of additional data into an observation beam path or a plurality of observation beam paths of a stereo microscope, for selectively switching off an undesired observation channel.
2. Background of the Invention
In modern surgical microscopes, it is customary to insert additional information into one of the two intermediate images. This additional information is either superimposed directly on the optical object image (e.g., correlated data, CT, MRI, contours) or displayed without reference to the optical object image (non-correlated image data, standard sections, etc.), by stopping the relevant object beam or superimposing it in a limited subregion (monitoring curves, menus, etc.).
In the case of stopping the object beam, a shutter is moved into the object beam path between the object and the beam splitter which inserts the additional information, so that only the additionally inserted information can be seen. This known shutter arrangement was publicized in written form in WO-A2-01/27659 dated Apr. 19, 2001 (after the priority date of the present application), but had previously been demonstrated by Leica under the designation xe2x80x9cBIVxe2x80x9d as a module for surgical microscopes. However, neither the xe2x80x9cBIVxe2x80x9d nor WO-A2-01/27659 offers the option of being able to permit a number of users to observe the additional information and/or the object image as desired by utilizing the further course of the beam. Instead, the figures of WO-A2-01/27659 make it clear that a possible first assistant at the assistant port (11) can see only the object image, but not the additional information reflected in from the display (1). A second assistant who, for example, takes a view via an eyepiece on the second assistant tube 19, now sees only one image channel (the right-hand main beam path (18)) and can thus optionally see either the object image or nothing (if the third shutter 20 is closed), but in each case this is not independent of the main observer at the eyepiece (15) who always sees, in the right-hand main beam path (18), the same image as the second assistant. In this arrangement, the latter problem could be solved only by an additional reflecting device provided for the third main beam path (see page 4, line 14 to page 5, line 19 of WO-A2-01/27659). The disclosure of WO-A2-01/27659 is hereby incorporated by reference.
For the reason specified, the known systems lack flexibility for the control of the observation facilities. In addition, in the known systems, a restriction is imposed to the extent that the reflection into both main beam paths (4 and 13)xe2x80x94as already mentionedxe2x80x94requires two reflecting devices (1, 2, 3 and so on), which requires additional space and an increased microscope size.
Zeiss, Oberkochen, Germany, makes a xe2x80x9cMultivisionxe2x80x9d construction, which permits an assistant to see the same image as a main observer, irrespective of whether this is an object image alone or an object image with an additional image superimposed on it. The flexibility in the observation facility is therefore disadvantageously likewise restrictive.
In surgical microscopes, a distinction is to be drawn in principle with regard to their functions between three different types of observation or application. Reference is made to FIGS. 5-7 which show examples of microscope settings. The following reference numerals and designations appear in the Figures: Patient or object 42, lens holder (of a surgical microscope) 45, surgeon (main observer) 41, assistant 40, observation output (main eyepiece) having observation outputs 21a and 21b corresponding to a left-hand beam path and right-hand beam path, respectively, observation output (assistant eyepiece) having observation outputs 20a and 20b for stereoscopic observation (as in FIG. 5) or, for monocular observation, observation output 20b corresponding to the right-hand beam path (as in FIG. 6) and observation output 20a corresponding to the left-hand beam path (as in FIG. 7).
There are at least three kinds of observers of the information provided by a microscope: a surgeon 41, an assistant 40, and an observer group.
A surgeon 41, who in principle (almost exclusively) uses the observation outputs 21a and 21b stereoscopically, generally decides as to the type and time of the input reflection of the additional information, and as to whether or not to superimpose the additional information.
An assistant 40 almost exclusively uses either the right-hand observation output 20b (as in FIG. 6) or the left-hand observation beam path 20a (as in FIG. 7) monoscopically, when he/she is standing at right angles to the surgeon 41 and the microscope (such as in craniotomy). Alternatively, the assistant 40 uses the observation beam path 20a and 20b stereoscopically when the assistant 40 stands opposite the surgeon 41 and behind the microscope, as illustrated in FIG. 5 (such as in spinal operations).
An observer group, that is beside the microscope or even outside the operating room, is intended to see substantially that information (on a monitor in or outside the operating room) which the surgeon 41 sees. Thus, members of the observer group do not themselves look through the microscope at all, but carry out the observation via a video recording.
Owing to the additional information in a single image channel, in particular in the case of data substitution by the insertion of video data, for example, into this image channel (as compared with the second image channel), the surgeon 41 is provided with two different items of information, which may irritate him/her, when looking stereoscopically into the two eyepieces.
It is therefore a central object of the present invention to eliminate the aforementioned disadvantages and to increase the flexibility of the observation facilities and, preferably, also to achieve this as far as possible without additional input reflection devices (i.e., without additional beam paths and measures which enlarge the subassembly).
The present invention provides for the use of additional shutters and a novel shutter control, which permits the surgeon to switch off the object images if so desired and to manage the image information made available to the respective (main and/or assistant) observers.
The desired flexibility in the observation facility is achieved in that, in at least one beam path, at least a second switchable shutter is arranged between the output reflection beam splitter and the main observation output, and in that an input reflection beam splitter is arranged in each main beam path. In this way, image information can be provided flexibly to a plurality of assistants and the main observer as desired, to some extent irrespective of that which is supplied to the main observer.
This flexibility is optimized when, between each input reflection beam splitter and the main objective, and each output reflection beam splitter and the main observation output, a switchable first and second shutter is arranged, respectively. A switchable shutter according to the present invention is understood to be any shutter device which opens or closes a beam path. This therefore comprises both mechanical and optoelectronic shutters or the like.
A further increase in the flexibility in the observation facility, an improvement in the applicability, and also a reduction of unnecessary light losses or the like, can be achieved in a stereo microscope according to the present invention having at least one secondary observation output (e.g., assistant output) if, between at least one output reflection beam splitter and the secondary observation output, a third switchable shutter is also arranged. In a preferred aspect, a third switchable shutter is arranged for each secondary observation output.
Further, in the case of stereo microscopes in which, for each main beam path, at least two secondary observation outputs are provided, it is advantageous if these observation outputs lie in the same radial plane in relation to the main beam path. For example, the present invention provides for one output located to the side of the output reflection beam path and one output located behind the output reflection beam splitter (so that the outputs may be offset by, for example, approximately 90xc2x0), where the output reflection beam splitter is rotatable, so that it supplies the output reflection image information optionally to one or the other secondary observation output.
Because the above aspect of the present invention may cause image rotation, this may be taken into account and corrected electronically (in a video signal) according to the invention. More information on this feature may be gathered from DE-A-10108989 (application date of Feb. 23, 2001), the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
A particularly small overall size results in the case of a stereo microscope according to the present invention in which at least one of the input reflection beam splitters is at the same time also designed as an output reflection beam splitter, for example for video image sensors or else other image recording devices.
In another preferred aspect of the present invention, space-saving results if both input reflection beam splitters in the two main beam paths are assigned a common input reflection beam path, which can optionally be connected to one or the other or both input reflection beam splitters. More information on this feature may be gathered from DE-A-10108988 (application date Feb. 23, 2001), the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. In one aspect, the input reflection beam path comprises a deflection prism, which can preferably be rotated or pivoted to be optionally assigned to the left-hand or right-hand main beam path. In another aspect, as specified in the second figure of DE-A-10108988, the deflection prism is not arranged between the input reflection beam splitters but behind them, which advantageously does not cause any image rotation.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, at least some of the shutters are connected to a control device which, in the operating state, closes or opens at least some of the shutters on the basis of application- and/or user-specific points of view. Thus, for example, a user can define his or her personal application profile and call this up again at any time as required, without having to perform complicated presettings again.
The control tasks are made easier if at least one setting or position detector is provided which, in the operating state, detects the setting or position of the output reflection prisms and/or the deflection prism and/or the shutters, is connected to the control device, and aligns the shutters appropriately. In this way, even manual override settings can be taken into account and erroneous switching actions can be avoided.
In a further aspect, the control device may be connected to a controller (e.g., video controller) for the additional information reflected in, in order, as a function of the respective setting of the output reflection prisms and/or the deflection prism and/or the respective shutter setting and/or the respective observer wishes, to influence the image reflected in via a display, so that the respective user is automatically provided with the desired or requisite image information.
The control device may comprise, for example, at least one shutter controller, at least one controller with memory for data-type information and user setup and/or at least one controller having sensors to sense the position of the output reflection beam splitters and/or the deflection prism. The latter may be set automatically and/or manually.
The efficiency of IGS (image guided surgery) operations may be increased if the control device is connected to the operation control device (IGS) and, in the operating state, signals at least the insertion state to the left-hand or right-hand main beam path.
The present invention provides for a stereo microscope, comprising: a main objective; a main observation output configured so that a left-hand beam path and a right-hand beam path are formed between the main objective and the main observation output; at least one input reflection beam splitter in each of the left-hand and right-hand beam paths configured to reflect additional information into its corresponding beam path; at least one output reflection beam splitter in at least one of the left-hand and right-hand beam paths; at least one first switchable shutter associated with at least one of the left-hand and right-hand beam paths, located in front of a corresponding input reflection beam splitter with respect to a path direction of the corresponding beam path, configured to be able to prevent object information from passing therethrough; and at least one second switchable shutter associated with at least one of the left-hand and right-hand beam paths, located between the main observation output and a corresponding output reflection beam splitter. The stereo microscope may be a surgical microscope.
In one aspect of the present invention, the stereomicroscope may comprise exactly two input reflection beam splitters and exactly two first switchable shutters, wherein one input reflection beam splitter is in each of the left-hand and right-hand beam paths. Further, the stereomicroscope may comprise exactly two output reflection beam splitters and exactly two second switchable shutters, wherein one output reflection beam splitter is in each of the left-hand and right-hand beam paths.
In another aspect of the present invention, the stereomicroscope may comprise a secondary observation output associated with a corresponding output reflection beam splitter, wherein the corresponding output reflection beam splitter is configured to reflect out a portion of a beam toward the secondary observation output. The stereomicroscope may further comprise a third switchable shutter located between the corresponding output reflection beam splitter and the secondary observation output.
In another aspect of the present invention, the stereomicroscope may comprise exactly two output reflection beam splitters, exactly two secondary observation outputs, and exactly two third switchable shutters, wherein one third switchable shutter is located between one output reflection beam splitter and one secondary observation output, and the other third switchable shutter is located between the other output reflection beam splitter and the other secondary observation output.
In another aspect of the present invention, the stereomicroscope may comprise exactly one output reflection beam splitter and a group of at least two secondary observation outputs associated with the output reflection beam splitter, wherein the output reflection beam splitter is rotatable about an axis substantially parallel to its corresponding beam path, wherein the secondary observation outputs in the group are located in the same plane that is perpendicular to their corresponding beam path, and wherein the output reflection beam splitter is configured to reflect out a portion of a beam toward one secondary observation output when the output reflection beam splitter is in one rotational position and toward another secondary observation output when the output reflection beam splitter is in another rotational position.
In another aspect of the present invention, the stereomicroscope may comprise exactly one output reflection beam splitter for each of the left-hand and right-hand beam paths, and a group of at least two secondary observation outputs associated with each output reflection beam splitter, wherein each output reflection beam splitter is rotatable about an axis substantially parallel to its corresponding beam path, wherein the secondary observation outputs in each group are located in the same plane that is substantially perpendicular to their corresponding beam path, and wherein each output reflection beam splitter is configured to reflect out a portion of a beam toward one secondary observation output when the output reflection beam splitter is in one rotational position and toward another secondary observation output when the output reflection beam splitter is in another rotational position.
In another aspect of the present invention, at least one input reflection beam splitter may also be configured as an output reflection beam splitter.
In another aspect of the present invention, the input reflection beam splitters may have a common input reflection beam path, wherein additional information may be reflected from the common input reflection beam path into one of the left-hand and right-hand beam paths.
In another aspect of the present invention, the stereomicroscope may comprise a deflection prism configured to reflect additional information from the common input reflection beam path toward one of the input reflection beam splitters. The deflection prism may be movable from a position in which it is configured to reflect additional information from the common input reflection beam path toward one of the input reflection beam splitters to another position in which it is configured to reflect additional information from the common input reflection beam path toward another of the input reflection beam splitters.
In another aspect of the present invention, the stereomicroscope may comprise a control device configured to open and close at least one of the switchable shutters. The control device may be configured to open and close at least one of the switchable shutters based on a manual operator instruction. Alternatively, the control device may comprise a memory configured to store operator-specific or application-specific instructions, wherein the control device may be configured to automatically open and close at least one of the switchable shutters on the basis of the instructions.
In another aspect of the present invention, at least one output reflection beam splitter may be rotatable about an axis substantially parallel to its corresponding beam path, wherein the stereomicroscope further comprises: a movable deflection prism configured to reflect additional information from a common input reflection beam path toward one of the input reflection beam splitters; a position detector configured to detect a position of at least one of the rotatable output reflection beam splitters, the switchable shutters, and the movable deflection prism; and a control device connected to the position detector and configured to open and close at least one of the switchable shutters as a function of one of the position detected by the position detector and operator instructions. The control device may be configured to control the additional information as a function of one of the position detected by the position detector and operator instructions.
In another aspect of the present invention, the inventive control for the shutters of the novel stereomicroscope may be combined with a control of a stereo tactical operation system for guiding a surgeon when doing the operation. The combination providing that the one control influences the other control for optimal switching and disclosing in which ray beam the inserted images are displayed.